Kim Family Series 2 :: Appa and Umma
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: "Kami ingin tahu kenapa appa dan umma bisa bersama? Ceritakan kami kisah cinta appa dan umma.." Masa lalu itu diceritakan.. Kisah manis dari Youngwoon dan Jungsoo.. RnR


**KIM FAMILY SERIES 2

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Youngwoon as Appa**

**Kim Jungsoo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

**.  
**

**Figur ::**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong

* * *

  
**

**First Story ::**

**Appa and Umma**

~Jungsoo pov~

Mokpo.

Kota yang sudah amat sangat lama kutinggalkan. Apakah ini saatnya aku kembali ke kota yang memberikanku cukup banyak kenangan itu? Apakah appa dan umma juga inyoung eonnie akan memaafkan kesalahanku bertahun- tahun yang lalu?

Ah.. Hari ini aku akan pulang..

Pulang ke Mokpo.

Aku nggak sendirian. Aku bersama dengan keluargaku. Yah, keluargaku yang sampai sekarang masih tetap terjaga. Keluarga yang nyaris hancur dulu lalu karena kesalahanku.

" Ya! Umma kok melamun!" Kudengar suara magnaeku yang kini semakin dewasa, namun masih kekanak- kanakkan itu memanggiku dari kursi paling belakang van kami. Kyuhyun-ku yang manis.

Aku menoleh kebelakang menatapnya. Kubiarkan Youngwoon serius mengemudikan van ini. " Nae, chagiya? Umma nggak ngelamun kok. Waeyo?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum menatap anak- anakku.

Heechul dan Yesung duduk di kursi dua dibelakangku sedangkan ketiga anakku yang lain Kibum, Wookie dan Kyuhyun duduk paling belakang.

Kyuhyun balas nyengir. " Gwaencahana.. Aku cuma mau manggil umma aja." Jawabnya sambil kembali sibuk dengan PSP yang sejak dulu selalu dibawanya kemana- mana. Dasar Kyuhyun..

" Umma.. Umma.. Haraboji itu seperti apa orangnya?" Pertanyaan spontan Kibum membuatku menatapnya. Putriku itu menatapku dengan tatapan sangat ingin tahu. " Apa orang yang tegas kayak appa?"

Kudengar Youngwoon tertawa pelan saat mendengar gurauan Kibum. " Oh, ayolah Kibummie.. Memangnya appa tegas, ya?" Tanyanya masih dengan focus menyetir.

" Appa tegas banget. Seram pula. Kayak orang militer!" Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

" Kyu!" Heechul yang sejak tadi tenang memegang ponselnya langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun cepat. " Sudah kubilang jaga bicaramu kalau ngomong sama appa atau umma.. Dasar maknae babbo!" Runtuknya.

" Gwaenchana, Heechullie chagi.. Jangan pukul Kyu.. Kasihan dia.." Aku harus menghentikan Heechul sebelum dia mulai ngomel lagi. Aku mengalihkan mataku ke Kyuhyun yang tersenyum seakan mengisyaratkan terima kasih padaku.

Yesung yang tadi cuma diam memandangi jalan akhirnya ikut bicara. " Umma.. Kenapa umma dan appa bisa bertemu?" Tanyanya.

Aku diam. Sedikit kulirik Youngwoon yang menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya. Kenapa aku dan dia bisa bertemu? Itu cerita yang sudah sangat lama. Cerita konyol yang manis.

" Ah, aku juga penasaran!" Wookie menambahkan. " Daripada kita bosan di van lebih baik umma ceritakan ke kami kisah umma dan appa." Lanjutnya penuh semangat.

Aku sendiri masih bimbang. Cerita nggak ya..?

" Ceritakan aja Jungsoo.." Youngwoon menimpali. " Nggak ada salahnya kalau mereka tahu, kan? Mereka kan sudah tahu banyak hal tentang masa lalu kita."

Iya, Youngwoon benar.. Anak- anakku sudah tahu hampir semua masa lalu kami berdua. Tinggal satu hal yang belum pernah kuceritakan. Kisah ketika aku dan Youngwoon bertemu. Aku menatap anak- anakku yang menatapku serius. Kyuhyun sudah meletakkan PSP-nya karena ikut penasaran.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju. " Cerita lama, sih.. Mungkin kalian yang hidup di zaman modern akan bosan mendengarnya. Tapi karena kalian yang pinta, jangan salahkan umma, yaa.." Mulaiku perlahan.

" Sipp, umma!" Seru Kyuhyun paling kencang dari kursi belakang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Berawal disaat usiaku baru tujuh belas tahun. Saat aku masih kelas tiga SMA.

" Nae.. Gomawo.." Ucapku sambil membungkuk hormat pada seorang tamu yang baru saja memberikanku uang tip. Yap, aku bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di café kecil milik keluarga teman dekatku, Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kekurangan. Justru sebaliknya. Namun aku bosan, sejak kecil aku dibesarkan dalam kondisi keluarga yang kompleks yang membuatku sulit bebas. Dikekang dan diawasi. Aku bosan. Karena itu sekarang kuputuskan untuk sedikit membangkang.

Kalau keluargaku tahu apa yang aku lakukan pasti aku akan kena masalah besar. Appa-ku adalah orang yang sangat tegas. Berani menentangnya itu sama saja berani keluar dari rumah.

Aku langsung melangkah ketempat Jaejoong yang bertugas di kasir. Ia mendengus bosan. Ya, hari ini café ini nggak terlalu ramai. Sejak tadi hanya ada beberapa orang yang sejak tadi keluar masuk ke dalam café ini. Tapi yang membuat Jaejoong bosan bukan itu. Tentu saja karena namja yang disukainya, yah pacarnya, belum datang.

Jung Yunho. Pelanggan setia café ini yang selalu makan siang disini. Pacar Jaejoong.

" Yunnie lama.." Gumam yeojya itu sambil mendesah bête.

Aku tersenyum kecil menatap sahabatku itu. " Sabar, Jae-ya.. Sebentar lagi pacarmu itu pasti datang."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

" Annyeong." Nggak lama kemudian seorang namja masuk ke café. Aku langsung menghampiri namja yang langsung duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan memberikan daftar menu. Namun namja itu menolak daftar menu yang kuserahkan.

" Aku menunggu teman." Jawabnya sopan sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung mengangguk. " Nae." Tanpa banyak bicara aku melangkah ke tempat Jaejoong lagi.

Sepuluh menit. Aku terus menatap ke arah namja yang hanya duduk menatap keluar jendela. Sesekali dia menghela nafas. Sedangkan disampingku Jaejoong juga sibuk menghela nafas karena sudah semakin nggak sabar menunggu Yunho-nya datang.

" Annyeong!" Seseorang masuk ke café.

Tanpa menjawab, Jaejoong langsung melompat dari meja kasir dan memeluk kekasihnya. " Yunho-ya lama banget.. Aku sudah nungguin dari tadi!" Rengeknya manja.

Aku cuma bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Sepertinya enak ya kalau punya pacar. Bisa bermanja- manja dan melakukan hal yang disukai berdua saja. Aku sedikit iri dengan Jaejoong.

Kulihat Yunho melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan mencium kepala yeojya itu. " Oke, kita ngobrol nanti, Honey.. Sekarang aku ada keperluan sekalian aku makan siang dulu." Ucap namja itu lembut sambil mengarah menatapku. " Aku mau pesan, Jungsoo." Ucapnya.

" Arraseo." Jawabku sambil menarik Jaejoong yang cemberut. " Sudah.. Nanti saja kalau mau ngobrol. Sekarang kerja." Godaku sambil berjalan kearah Yunho yang duduk di depan namja yang sejak tadi nggak memesan. Jadi, Yunho teman yang ditunggunya.

" Mian membuatmu lama menunggu, Kangin-ah." Ucap Yunho sambil mengambil daftar menu yang kusodorkan. Aku melirik kearah namja yang tadi dipanggil Kangin dan menyodorkan daftar menu padanya

Namja itu mengambil daftar menu dan langsung memesan. " Bibimbab dan soju."

" Nae." Aku langsung memesan pesanannya.

" Aku sama." Kali ini Yunho dan aku langsung menuliskannya.

" Tunggu sebentar." Balasku sambil beranjak menjauh.

" Ah, nona." Kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat namja yang memanggilku adalah temannya Yunho. " Tali sepatumu lepas, kau bisa jatuh." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke kakiku.

Aku menunduk. Ah, benar. Aduuh.. Aku kan pakai rok, kalau menunduk bisa malu. Tapi kalau nggak di ikat kesannya aku nggak memperdulikan ucapan namja itu. Bagaimana, nih.. Aku juga kan harus cepat memberikan pesanan mereka ke koki.

Sret! Tiba- tiba namja itu sudah merunduk di depanku dan mengikatkan tali sepatuku.

" Tu-tuan!" Aku hendak menarik kakiku tapi aku ragu. Aku takut dia tersinggung.

Namja itu langsung berdiri setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatuku dan tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap kepalaku. " Lain kali hati- hati. Kalau bisa saat bekerja jangan pakai sepatu bertali." Ia kembali duduk.

" Go-gomawoyo.." Aku menunduk sejenak dan langsung berlari menuju dapur.

Yah, ampun.. Kaget aku! Jantungku rasanya berdebar- debar. Wajahku terasa panas. Aku malu sekali…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Jungsoo!" Kudengar seruan appa dari ruang keluarga. Aku baru saja pulan dari café. Kenapa appa marah, kan masih jam tujuh malam. Aku masih belum melanggar peraturan rumah yang appa tetapkan, kok.. Jam malam untukku dan kakakku berlaku sampai jam delapan malam.

Aku langsung melangkah ke ruang keluarga. Umma dan Inyoung eonnie duduk di sofa menatapku serba salah. " Nae, appa?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan kearah appa yang berdiri di dekat umma yang menatapku cemas.

Plak! Tiba- tiba appa menamparku.

Aku langsung membatu sambil memegangi pipiku. Apa yang kulakukan sehingga appa memukulku?

" Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku dapat laporan dari tempat lesmu kalau sudah dua hari ini kau nggak datang kesana? Kau itu sudah kelas tiga Jungsoo! Kau harus belajar! Kau justru membuang waktumu untuk bermain dan membolos, hah?" Seru appa marah.

Aku hanya diam. Air mata mulai menyengat mataku. Namun aku menahannya. Aku nggak akan menangis dihadapan appa. Kucoba menatap appa. " Mian, appa.. Aku.." Suaraku tercekat. Aku nggak bisa bilang kalau aku kerja sambilan.

" Sudahlah, appa.." Kudengar Inyoung eonnie hendak membelaku. " Bukannya nilai pelajaran Jungsoo juga sudah sangat baik, mungkin dia juga bosan kalau harus belajar terus. Sekali- kali mungkin Jungsoo boleh lepas dari belajar."

" Jangan membelanya, Inyoung!" Sentak appa kasar. " Naik ke kamarmu. Kalau besok kau nggak les, appa akan menghukummu!" Seru appa lagi.

Aku mengangguk lemas dan langsung keluar dari ruang keluarga. Hatiku sakit. Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku yang ada di lantai dua dan mengunci pintunya rapat. Kuusap pipiku yang terasa panas. Aku sudah biasa, kok.. Ditampar appa karena membangkang. Berbeda dengan Inyoung eonnie yang selalu menurut kata- kata appa. Tapi aku nggak menyesal. Karena aku ingin melakukan apa yang kusukai.

Bruk.. Aku jatuh terduduk di belakang pintu kamarku.

Perlahan air mataku mengalir. Ah, Jungsoo.. Kenapa kau masih saja kekanak- kanakkan? Bukannya sudah biasa appa menamparmu? Kenapa kau masih merasa sangat sakit.. Seharusnya hatimu semakin kuat sekarang.

Tok-tok.. Kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk.

" Jungsoo.." Suara eonnie.

Kutarik nafasku agar suaraku nggak bergetar. " Nae?" Tanyaku pelan tanpa membuka pintu kamarku. " Waeyo, eonnie?"

" Gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini aku dengar Inyoung eonnie terisak pelan. " Mianhae, Jungsoo.. Aku nggak bisa menolongmu tadi.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, uri dongsaeng.."

" Nae, gwaencahan eonnie. Gomapsumnida. Sekarang aku sangat lelah. Aku mau tidur." Balasku sambil berdiri dan menghapus air mataku.

" Arraseo. Mimpi indah Jungsoo." Setelah mengucapkan itu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki eonnie-ku itu semakin jauh. Aku menarik nafas dan menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku.

Kuambil ponselku dri saku jaketku dan mengirim pesan pada Jaejoong.

" _Aku besok libur, ya.. Appa memarahiku. Aku ketahuan bolos les." _Kukirim pesan singkat itu pada sahabatku.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesan balasannya sampai. _" Gwaenchana, Jungsoo? Baiklah, kau boleh libur besok."_

Aku tersenyum kecil dan langsung membalas pesan Jaejoong. _" Gomawo."_

Kupejamkan mataku dan bersiap untuk tidur. Yah, hanya dalam mimpilah aku bisa melupakan semu masalahku disini. Seandainya aku bisa tidur untuk selamanya..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Oke, sampai besok." Jaejoong memelukku sekilas sebelum ia lari menghampiri Yunho yang datang menjemputnya disekolah. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil memandangi kepergian temanku itu. Sudah jam lima sore.

Les dimulai jam tujuh malam. Kalau hari sekolah, aku biasa bekerja di café dari pulang sekolah sampai jam tujuh. Tapi kalau hari libur aku biasa dari awal café buka. Tapi sepertinya aku harus berhenti bekerja, deh. Sebelum appa tahu.

Aku melangkah menuju halte bus. Kenapa aku harus ikut les? Menyebalkan..

Bus datang. Kutatap bus itu. Kalau aku naik, aku akan sampai di tempat les itu. Tapi kalau aku diam dan berpaling darinya, aku bisa bebas melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Ya, aku ingin melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku bosan hidup terkekang.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari halte bus. Jungsoo.. Kau akan kena akibatnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke daerah pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Memperhatikan setiap sudut yang ada. Toko pakaian, aksesoris yeojya, sepatu, banyak yang belum pernah kulakukan sebagai seorang yeojya. Aku melirik tiap pasangan yang lewat di dekatku.

Sepertinya menyenangkan..

Brugh! Karena nggak memperhatikan jalan, aku menabrak segerombolan namja.

" Mian." Ucapku cepat sambil menunduk dan hendak meninggalkan sekelompok namja itu. Namun tiba- tiba kurasakan tanganku ditahan. Aku menoleh dan namja- namja itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Aku takut..

" Hey, noona.. Mau menemani kami karaoke?" Tanya yang memegang tanganku.

" Mian, aku sibuk.." Aku menghentakkan tanganku tapi tiba- tiba aku sudah dikepung.

Namja yang memegang tanganku tadi langsung menarikku masuk ke dalam sebuah gang yang jauh dari keramaian dan mulai menjamah wajahku. Aku menepis tangannya. " Jangan kurang ajar!" Seruku kasar.

" Kau manis sekali, noona.. Bagaimana kalau main sebentar dengan kami?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka sambil menyentuh rambut panjangku.

" Jangan sentuh aku!" Seruku sambil menampar namja itu dan hendak berlari.

Greb! Seseorang menarik tanganku dan menghentakkan tubuhku di tembok.

Aaaiih! Sakit! Tuhan.. Apa ini hukuman untukku? Aku takut!

Seorang namja hendak menciumku. Aku langsung memejamkan mataku ketakutan. Tolong aku! Siapa saja kumohon!

" Heyo! Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap yeojya itu!" Kudengar seruan seseorang. Aku membuka mataku dan menoleh keasal suara itu. Dia.. Namja yang kemarin bersama dengan Yunho, kan? Apa aku nggak salah mengenalinya?

" Pergi atau kupanggil polisi! Polisi! Disini ada yeojya yang sedang dikepung!" Teriak namja itu sambil menoleh kearah lain seakan memanggil seseorang.

Namja- namja itu langsung pada berlari kabur.

Aku selamat…?

Brugh! Kakiku lemas.. Karena takut.. Atau lega?

Namja itu berlari menghampiriku. " Gwa-gwaenchanayao, Jungsoo-ya?"

Kutatap dia bingung. " Kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku dengan suara gemetar.

Namja itu mengangguk. " Yunho yang memberitahukannya kemarin. Tadi kulihat kau digiring oleh namja itu, karena aku khawatir, aku lihat dan kau sedang dikepung. Apa kau terluka?" Tanyanya lagi sambil membantuku berdiri.

Kakiku masih terlalu lemas untuk berdiri!

Aku oleng lagi dan jatuh kearah namja itu. Dia memelukku kaget." Nae.. kau bisa berdiri?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kucoba mengangguk dan berdiri. Kakiku gemetar. " Aku.. Masih takut." Jawabku. " Ah, gomawo. Lalu siapa namamu?"

Namja itu tersenyum. " Kim Youngwoon imnida. Tapi Yunho memanggilku Kangin."

Aku mengangguk. Youngwoon menuntunku berjalan keluar dari gang kecil itu. " Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau nggak ke café milik pacar Yunho? Kau bekerja disana, kan?"

Kutatap dia. " Aku harus pergi ketempat les. Tapi aku kabur. Ternyata malah dapet musibah. Sepertinya aku memang sedang sial, ya.." Aku tersenyum miris. Yah, aku begini karena kesalahanku sendiri.

" Kau kuat.. Padahal kalau yeojya lain yang mengalami hal tadi pasti sudah menangis. Tapi kau nggak menangis sedikitpun." Gumamnya lagi.

Aku tertawa pelan. Yah, aku nggak mungkin menangis dihadapannya. Aku tak ingin menangis di hadapan orang lain. Nggak ingin.

" Jungsoo!" Tiba- tiba aku dengar suara itu. Suara yang membuat tubuhku langsung kaku. Sebelum aku menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilku, aku langsung mendapat tamparan kencang di pipiku.

Appa..

" Kau bolos lagi?" Seru appa. " Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau dengan namja! Jungsoo!" Appa langsung menghentakkan tanganku.

Aku melirik kearah Youngwoon yang cuma bisa menatapku kaku.

Aku nggak bisa berkata apapun sampai appa menyeretku masuk kedalam mobil dan membawaku pergi dari tempat itu. Aku masih bisa melihat Youngwoon yang menatapku nggak percaya dipinggir jalan. Mian, Youngwoon-ah.. Kau jadi melihat kejadian semacam ini..

.

Aku menarik nafas. " Aku lelah bercerita." Kuputar tubuhku sambil menatap kedepan.

" Umma.. Lanjutkan!" Seru Wookie nggak sabar. " Bagaimana setelah itu?"

" Ternyata umma nakal waktu sekolah. Pantas saja sekarang aku jadi anak yang nakal juga." Kali ini Kyuhyun bergumam diselingi tawa kecilnya.

" Ya, umma.. Bagaimana?" Tambah Kibum.

Aku hanya bersenandung kecil sambil melirik kearah Youngwoon yang sudah tertawa- tawa kecil. Dia pasti sedang mengingat masa lalu kami itu. Dasar Youngwoon..

" Oke, appa yang akan melanjutkan." Gumam Youngwoon. " Ini versi appa, ya." Tambahnya lagi.

~Jungsoo pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Youngwoon pov~

Aku masih mematung dipinggir jalan sampai Jungsoo benar- benar hilang. Apa yang baru saja kulihat? Jungsoo ditampar orang itu? Itu appa-nya Jungsoo? Tegas sekali.. dan apa yang aku lihat? Jungsoo tetap nggak menangis. Padahal aku tahu pasti sakit sekali rasanya.

Aku melangkah meninggalkan pertokoan dengan langkah goyah. Otakku nggak bisa terus berhenti memikirkan bagaimana nasib Jungsoo. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan yeojya itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di sofa. Aku tinggal sendirian sejak lulus SMA. Saat ini aku bekerja sebagai assistant manajer di perushaan keluarga Yunho. Cukup mapan memang.

Kuraih ponselku dan menghubungi Yunho. " Yeoboseyo." Salamku saat ada jawaban dari Yunho. " Ah, Yunho, apa kau tahu nomor ponsel Park Jungsoo?"

" Mau apa Kangin?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

Aku berpikir sejenak. " Aku mau bicara sedikit." Jawabku.

" Ada sih.. Tapi jangan kau ganggu dia. Keluarganya itu sangat keras. Kau suka dia, ya?" Yunho tertawa kecil menggodaku.

Suka? Aku baru dua kali bertemu dengannya.

" Kau itu paling nggak mau berlutut dihadapan orang, kan? Tapi waktu itu kau berlutut untuk mengikatkan tali sepatu Jungsoo. Kau terlihat aneh. Aku rasa kau jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama." Jelas Yunho lagi.

Aku tertawa pelan. " Mungkin." Jawabku. " Ya, sudah.. Kirim padaku nomor ponselnya. Annyeong." Aku langsung mematikkan panggilanku dan menatap langit- langit kamarku.

Suka? Aku menyukainya.. Ani. Ini karena aku penasaran bagaimana keadaannya. Kenapa aku khawatir? Aku kan nggak salah. Kami juga baru berkenalan. Tiba- tiba ponselku bergetar, aku langsung melihat pesan Yunho. Nomor Jungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghubungi nomor itu.

Tuuut.. Jantungku berdegup keras menunggu jawabannya.

Tuut.. Masih ngga ada jawaban.

Tuu-Cklek! Diangkat!

" Yeoboseyo." Kudengar suara Jungsoo. Suaranya parau. Apa dia menangis?

" Ju-jungsoo?"

" Siapa ini?" Tanyanya datar. Berbeda sekali dengan Jungsoo yang tadi kutemui.

Aku menelan ludah. " Ini ."

" Ah, Youngwoon-sshi? Mian.. Aku kira siapa? Ada apa? Ah, kau pasti mau bertanya bagaimana keadaanku, yaa.. Maaf kau harus melihat kejadian tadi." Kudengar rentetan ucapan yeojya itu. Nada suaranya berubah santai.

" Gwaenchanayo?"

Jungsoo tertawa kecil. " Kenapa semua orang selalu bertanya seperti itu? Aku baik- baik saja Youngwoon-sshi. Terima kasih mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah biasa kok."

Jawaban yeojya itu membuatku kaku. Sudah biasa? Perlakuan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibiasakan. Itu kekesaran! Tapi apa hakku mengklaim appa-nya seperti itu? Aku kan bukan siapa- siapa.

Kudengar Jungsoo menghela nafas. " Aku bosan.." Desahnya.

" Bosan?" Ulangku.

" Nae. Mulai besok aku akan dijemput supir keluarga. Jadi aku akan berhenti dari café Jaejoong. Selama ini aku kan bekerja diam- diam."

Aku tahu kenapa Yunho bilang keluarga Jungsoo itu keras. Yeojya itu hidup dengan dikekang oleh keluarganya sendiri. Pantas saja ia membangkang. Dan kalau dia biasa diperlakkan begitu, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Jungsoo menjadi yeojya yang kuat.

Kenapa.. Aku jadi ingin melindungi yeojya itu?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo.. Tiga hari aku nggak berhubungan dengan yeojya itu. Yah, memang aku nggak pernah berhubungan dengannya. Tapi otakku selalu dipenuhi wajah Jungsoo. Aku terus mengingat kejadian saat ia ditarik pergi oleh appa-nya. Ucapannya tentang kebosanannya. Juga semuanya.

Terakhir yang aku dengar, Yunho bilang Jungsoo benar- benar keluar dari café Jaejoong dan nggak diizinkan keluar rumah selain untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bagaimana caranya seorang yeojya yang sudah remaja bisa hidup bahagia kalau dikekang secara berlebihan begitu?

Aku rasa Jungsoo pasti merasa muak.

" Yunho." Aku menatap Yunho yang sedang sibuk membaca berkas yang baru kuberikan itu. " Aku boleh izin sebentar keluar?"

Namja itu menatapku. " Mau menemui Jungsoo?"

Dia bisa menebak pikiranku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. " Aku penasaran dengan keadaan yeojya itu. Aku ingin melihat keadaannya di sekolahnya. Jam lima dia pulang, kan? Dia bersama pacarmu, kan? Aku rasa dengan mudah aku bisa menemukannya."

Yunho kembali menatap berkas itu. Apa dia mengizinkanku?

" Hmm.. Kurasa nggak ada salahnya kalau kali ini aku biarkan kau melakukan hal yang kau inginkan, Kangin-ah. Aku ini kan temanmu. Aku bisa memahami perasaannmu, kok." Ia menangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum menatapku.

" Gomawo, Yunho!" Seruku. Ada sebuah kegembiraan masuk dalam hatiku. Aku bisa melihat Jungsoo.

Aku langsung berlari keluar perusahaan dan mengarah ke halte bus. Jungsoo sekolah di Elf high school, kan? Aku tahu tempatnya.

Kupandangi jam yang sudah hampir jam lima. Begitu turun dari bus aku langsung berlari menuju Elf high school. Setidaknya, meski nggak bisa bicara dengannya, aku bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi yeojya itu.

Aku berdiri agak jauh di gerbang Elf high school. Memperhatikan banyak siswa yang berhamburan keluar. Ada sebuah mobil porsche hitam yang diam di dekat gerbang. Apa itu sopir keluarga Jungsoo.

Kulihat Jungsoo dan Jaejoong melangkah keluar. Keduanya berjalan mendekati mobil itu. Kedua yeojya itu ngobrol sebentar sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memeluk Jungsoo dan berlari pelan meninggalkan yeojya itu.

Kuperhatikan sosok Jungsoo yang terus memperhatikan Jaejoong. Matanya.. Mata yeojya itu..

Membuat hatiku sakit..

Jungsoo membuka pintu mobilnya dan tatapan matanya mengarah ketempatku berdiri. Jungsoo.. Apa kau menyadari keberadaanku disini?

Yeojya itu nggak jadi masuk. Dia diam menatapku. Aku tahu dia melihatku. Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan Jungsoo membalas tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat lesung pipi di bawah bibirnya muncul. Dia sangat cantik.. Belum pernah aku melihat yeojya dengan paras sesempurna dia..

Yunho, benar.. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin cinta saat pertama kali aku melihatnya di café itu.

Jungsoo mengangguk kearahku dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Aku berbalik saat mobil itu melaju meninggalkan sekolah Jungsoo. Beberapa lama kemudian ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan. Kutatap layar ponselku.

Pesan dari Jungsoo.

" _Senang melihatmu, Youngwoon-sshi. Tapi maaf karena kita nggak bisa ngobrol. ^^"_

Aku langsung mengetik balasan untuk Jungsoo. _" Nae. Nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu."_

" _Aku tunggu. :D". _Balas Jungsoo lagi cepat.

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu. Pesan singkat ini bisa membuatku bahagia. Cinta itu memang aneh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku menatap ponselku. Ragu..

Aku memang sudah bilang akan menghubunginya. Tapi apa benar aku boleh melakukannya? Apa aku akan mengganggu istirahat atau jam belajar yeojya itu? Tapi tadi Jungsoo bilang dia akan menunggu, kan?

Aku menekan nomornya yang terpampang di layar ponselku. Dan perlahan mendekatkan ponselku ke telingaku. Jantungku berdeup keras. Kau nggak boleh grogi Youngwoon. Ayo bersikap biasa aja!

" Yeoboseyo.." Kudengar suara lembut yeojya itu.

" Ne, yeoboseyo Jungsoo." Balasku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku ke bantalan sofa. " Apa aku mengganggumu?"

" Andwae." Jawab yeojya itu singkat. " Aku kira kau nggak jadi meneleponku." Ia tertawa kecil sambil mengatur nafasnya. Kenapa? Rasanya ada yang aneh.

" Jungsoo..?"

" Nae?"

" Kau menangis?" Tanyaku dengan suara tertahan.

Jungsoo tertawa kecil. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suaranya terdengar parau. Aku yakin dia habis menangis. " Youngwoon-sshi.. Kok bisa menebak begitu?" Tanyanya dengan tenang. Sesekali ia menarik nafas.

Aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa aku berpikir begitu. " Aku.. Hanya asal." Balasku. " Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku, Jungsoo. Jangan kau pendam semuanya sendirian."

" Gwaenchana, Youngwoon-sshi. Nggak ada sesuatu." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku nggak bisa memaksanya bicara kalau dia nggak mau. Tapi aku ingin sekali tahu masalahnya dan membantu yeojya itu. Aku ingin melindunginya dan aku nggak suka kalau berpikir dia sedang menangis.

" Apa kita bisa bertemu?" Satu pertanyaan Jungsoo membuatku terdiam.

" Apa kau bilang?"

" Bertemu." Ulangnya.

" Kapan?"

" Sekarang." Jawabnya lagi cepat.

Apa dia berniat membangkang lagi?

" Ani. Kau akan kena masalah kalau keluar malam- malam." Jawabku cepat. Aku nggak ingin yeojya itu terkena masalah. Apalagi kalau masalahnya karena aku. Aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku nggak bisa.

" Sayang, ya.." Gumam Jungsoo. " Padahal aku kira Youngwoon-sshi akan mau menemaniku disini."

" Disini?" Tanyaku bingung.

Jungsoo bergumam pelan. " Saat ini aku sedang di taman di dekat café Jaejoong, lho.." Terdengar nada bangga di suara yeojya itu.

Aku diam. Apa dia bilang? Dia diluar? Taman? Kulihat jam digital di kamarku. Jam sembilan malam. Dan yeojya itu di taman malam ini?

" Ju-jungsoo. Tetap disitu. Jangan bergerak kemanapun. Pokoknya jangan kemana- mana!" Seruku cepat sambil mematikan ponselku dan mengambil mantelku. Udara malam kan dingin. Apa sih yang yeojya itu pikirkan?

Jungsoo.. Kau selalu membuatku khawatir!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berlari masuk ke dalam taman dan menatap kesekeliling taman. Nggak ada seorangpun disini. Sudah jam sembilan lewat. Apa Jungsoo sudah pulang? Kalau benar sudah pulang sih nggak masalah.

" Youngwoon-sshi!" Kudengar seruan yeojya itu. Aku menoleh dan mendapati yeojya itu sedang melangkah masuk kedalam taman sambil membawa sekaleng coke yang sepertinya baru dibelinya. Ia berjalan menghampiriku dan tersenyum.

Kutatap dia. Matanya sembab. Tapi ia tersenyum sangat manis. Wajah cantiknya seperti malaikat. Malaikat tanpa sayap.

" Silahkan. Aku tahu kau berlari sampai sini. Jadi kubelikan ini." Ia menyodorkan kaleng coke yang sudah dibukakan itu padaku.

Aku nggak langsung mengambilnya dan langsung merengkuh bahunya sambil menatap matanya dalam- dalam. " Ada apa? Kenapa kau disini malam- malam?"

Jungsoo mengangkat bahu. " Aku bosan." Jawabnya santai. " Aku kabur diam- diam. Appa nggak akan sadar kalau aku nggak ada di kamar." Ia berjalan kearah bangku taman dan duduk dengan santai.

Kuikuti dia dan duduk disampingnya. " Kau dimarahi lagi?"

Ia menggeleng dan lagi- lagi menyodorkan kaleng coke itu, kali ini aku mengambilnya dan yeojya itu tersenyum. " Gomawo." Ucapku sambil meminumnya. Kutatap lagi Jungsoo. " Apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi?"

Ia menengadah menatap langit. " Hanya memandangi bintang." Jawabnya. Lagi- lagi tatapan matanya itu membuatku merasa sakit. Tatapan matanya benar- benar sendu namun lembut. Aku suka. Sosok malaikat yang seakan- akan hendak terbang ke langit namun ia nggak bisa melakukannya.

Ada perasaan lain yang kini merasukiku. Aku takut kehilangan yeojya ini.

" Jungsoo.." Panggilku sambil menunduk.

" Hmm?"

" Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau seseorang yang dengan mudah jatuh cinta itu bisa dengan mudah juga berpaling?" Tanyaku pelan.

Jungsoo diam sejenak. " Tergantung. Jika orang itu memang benar- benar mencintai seseorang, meskipun dia baru mengenalnya, dia pasti akan tetap mempertahankan orang itu. Banyak orang yang butuh proses untuk mencintai seseorang tapi justru bisa dengan mudah berpaling." Balasnya tenang.

Aku melirik yeojya yang masih menengadah menatap langit itu. Apa salah jika kukatakan aku mencintainya?

" Aku ingin terbang menjauh. Aku ingin bebas.." Bisik Jungsoo. Suaranya berubah parau. Perlahan kulihat mata yeojya itu berkaca- kaca. Namun ia tetap nggak menangis.

Jungsoo.. Sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan?

" Appa bilang.. Aku ini anak yang paling mengecewakannya." Lanjutnya. " Aku selalu membangkang dan nggak pernah menuruti ucapannya. Tapi, aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang kusukai. Aku nggak mau terkekang seperti ini.." Ia menarik nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kurasa dia menengadah untuk menahan agar air matanya nggak tumpah.

Perlahan kuraih tubuh Jungsoo dan memeluk yeojya itu. Dia nggak mengelak tapi juga nggak membalas pelukanku. " Kalau kau memang ingin menangis, menangislah.. Nggak ada manusia yang sempurna dan bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Kau bukan malaikat yang nggak boleh menangis, Jungsoo.. Kau hanya seorang yeojya yang ingin bahagia.." Ucapku sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku ke pundaknya.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Perlahan kurasakan Jungsoo mencengkram mantelku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Sesuatu yang basah menembus ke kulitku. Kudengar suara isakan pelan dan tubuh yeojya itu bergetar masih menahan tangisnya.

" Kau bisa berteriak sepuasmu. Tuangkan semua kesedihanmu padaku, Jungsoo.." Bisikku lagi.

" Ukh.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Isakan Jungsoo semakin kencang. Ia nggak lagi mencengkram mantelku, tapi kini ia memelukku erat sambil terisak keras. " Hiks.. Go-gomawo.." Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. " Jungsoo.. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa melindungimu." Gumamku. " Percayalah padaku."

Setelah itu nggak ada satupun dari kami yang bersuara. Aku terus memeluk Jungsoo yang menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukanku. Aku berjanji, aku nggak akan melupakan malam ini sampai kapanpun.

Jungsoo.. Aku mencintaimu..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku nggak ingat berapa lama yeojya itu menangis. Aku mengantar Jungsoo pulang tapi nggak sampai depan rumahnya. Yeojya itu tersenyum saat aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi senyumannya kali ini berbeda. Senyuman penuh kelegaan. Senyuman yang sangat indah untukku.

Sejak hari itu aku sering berhubungan dengan ponsel dengan Jungsoo. Kuhabiskan sepanjang hari untuk saling mengirim pesan atau meneleponnya. Meski nggak bisa bertemu, mendengar suaranya bisa membuat hatiku lega. Jungsoo bagaikan sesuatu yang membuatku kecanduan. Dan obat penenangnya adalah suara lembut yeojya itu.

Hari ini.. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Jungsoo.

" _Aku ingin bicara."_ Aku mengirim pesan pada Jungsoo.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesan balasan darinya datang. _" Bicara apa?"_

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengetik pesan balasan untuknya. Kau pasti akan kaget kalau aku bilang sekarang, Jungsoo. _" Kalau kau bisa datang malam ini. Aku ingin kita bertemu di taman itu. Kau masih ingat, kan?"_

Lagu- lagi ia membalas dengan cepat. _" Aku nggak mungkin melupakannya Youngwoon-sshi. Baiklah, jam berapa?"_

" _Jam sembilan." _Balasku lagi.

" _Oke. Aku akan datang jam sembilan."_

Begitu pesan terakhir itu kuterima rasanya aku ingin meloncat senang. Tapi tentu saja aku nggak melakukan hal itu. Aku sedang bekerja. Kulirik Yunho yang menatapku curiga sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Sepertinya ada yang akan menyatakan cinta." Gumamnya sambil membolak- balik berkas yang ada diatas mejanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. " Kau tahu sendirilah." Balasku santai.

Jam enam sore. Waktunya pulang dari kantor. Aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan bersiap- siap. Mandi dan berpakaian serapih mungkin. Aku bukan namja yang bisa menyatakan perasaan dengan sangat romantic. Jadi seadanya aja.

Jam delapan.

Setelah makan malam dengan semangkuk ramen berantakan, aku langsung bergegas pergi. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sangat bahagia. Aku tahu hari ini aku bisa melihat senyuman Jungsoo lagi.

Senyum yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku sudah sampai di taman jam setengah sembilan. Yap, Jungsoo.. Aku akan menunggumu.

Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, aku nggak tahu apakah Jungsoo akan menerima persasaanku. Tapi aku selalu memikirkan baik- baik jawaban Jungsoo saat aku bertanya padanya tentang cinta. Dan aku tahu Jungsoo nggak akan menyepelekan perasaanku. Aku tahu meski dia nggak mencintaiku, dia akan menghargainya.

Jam sembilan lewat sepuluh.

Kenapa dia belum datang?

Aku harus sabar menunggunya. Jungsoo bilang akan datang. Dan aku percaya.

Jam sepuluh..

Aku harus tetap mempercayai Jungsoo. Dia nggak akan mengingkari janjinya.

Apa aku hubungi dia? Kurasa nggak usah. Jungsu pasti akan datang. Percayalah padanya. Hanya itu yang bisa terus kau lakukan Youngwoon.

Jam sebelas lewat sepuluh.

Udara malam semakin dingin. Kurapatkan tubuhku yan mulai menggigil dengan mantelku. Kuraih ponselku dan menatap layarnya. Setidaknya kalau dia nggak bisa datang aku yakin dia akan menghubungiku. Baiklah, aku yang akan menghubunginya.

Kutelepon dia. Nomornya nggak aktif.

Ada apa Jungsoo?

Jam setengah satu dini hari..

Kurasa Jungsoo memang nggak datang. Apa aku harus pulang sekarang?

" Youngwoon-sshi!" Kudengar suara Jungsoo dan kulihat yeojya itu berlari secepatnya menghampiriku. Ia menangis. Dan langsung memelukku. " Mi-mianhae.. Aku.. Aku tadi ketahuan dan dikurung appa dikamar. Ponselku diambil. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa lolos."

Aku menarik Jungsoo dan menatap wajah yeojya itu. Pipinya merah. " Appa-mu.. Menamparmu lagi?" Tanyaku serius.

Jungsoo mengangguk. " Tapi aku baik- baik saja." Ia tersenyum menatapku. " Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Youngwoon-sshi, karena itu aku nekat keluar malam ini. Aku percaya kalau Youngwoon-sshi pasti akan menungguku."

" Kau.. percaya?" Suaraku tercekat saat menanyakan hal itu pada Jungsoo.

Jungsoo mengangguk. " Saranghae, Youngwoon-sshi." Ucapnya lancar. " Jeongmal saranghae." Ulangnya lagi. disertai senyuman termanisnya.

Aku membatu. Baru saja aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan dia yang menyatakannya duluan? Apa ini artinya.. Cinta kami bisa bersatu? Apa aku harus senang?

Jungsoo diam menunggu balasanku.

" Na-nado, Jungsoo.. Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu karena aku ingin mengucapkannya. Tapi ternyata kau duluan yang bilang." Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat dan kurasakan Jungsoo balas memelukku. " Jeongmal saranghae, Park Jungsoo.."

Jungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukanku. Ia melerai pelukannya dan tersenyu manis menatapku. " Tapi maaf, Youngwoon-sshi.. Kita harus pacaran secara diam- diam. Appa nggak boleh tahu hal ini." Ucapnya dengan nada cemas.

Aku mengangguk paham. " Tapi kalau sudah saatnya tiba, aku berjanji aku akan datang menemui appa-mu dan aku akan memintanya untuk merestui hubungan kita, Jungsoo. Aku berjanji.. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya."

Jungsoo mengangguk. " Ne. Aku juga janji, Youngwoon-sshi."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku turun keluar dari mobil. Jungsoo dan kelima anakku sudah keluar duluan. Kutatap rumah besar yang kini telah ada dihadapanku. Nggak ada yang berubah dengan rumah ini. Rumah dan kotanya masih tetap sama.

Aku melihat tiga orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah itu. Kulirik Jungsoo yang terdiam disisiku. Mata yeojya itu berkaca- kaca. Kelima anakku berdiri dibelakang kami. Kusentuh pundak Jungsoo lembut. Ia menengadah menatapku dan aku mengangguk.

Jungsoo langsung berlari memeluk umma-nya. Umma yang sudah sangat lama ditinggalkannya. " Umma.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Jeongmal pogoshippeo. Mian.. Mianhae.." Isak Jungsoo sambil memeluk yeojya itu.

Umma Jungsoo menangis. " Ne, chagiya.. Gwaenchana.. Umma sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, chagiya.. Akhirnya kau kembali kesini. Nado pogoshippeo." Balasnya penuh haru.

Hatiku terasa pilu. Karena aku, Jungsoo harus meninggalkan keluarganya. Aku maju mendekati mereka. Appa Jungsoo menatapku. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. " Aku tahu aku nggak pantas berada disini. Aku nggak pantas menginjakkan kakiku dirumah tahu kalau tuan dan nyonya pasti membenciku karena merusak masa depan Jungsoo. Tapi aku disini karena aku ingin minta maaf." Ucapku tegas.

" Youngwoon-ah.." Jungsoo langsung menghampiriku. " Jangan bilang begitu.." Isaknya.

" Ne, Youngwoon." Kudengar appa Jungsoo memanggil namaku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. Dia tersenyum. " Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku bisa lihat Jungsoo bahagia hidup bersamamu." Ia menatap kearah kelima anak kami yang masih diam. " Jadi mereka anak- anak kalian?"

Jungsoo menengok kebelakang. " Ne, chagiya.. Umma perkenalkan. Ini haraboji dan haelmoni kalian."

Kelima anakku kelihatan kaku.

" Sudah kita ngobrol didalam saja." Inyoung langsung berjalan riang dan menarik tangan Heechul sambil mendorong tubuh anak- anakku masuk kedalam rumah. Kelimanya menurut begitu saja.

" Kalian juga.. Ayo." Ajak umma Jungsoo. Dan pasangan suami istri itu masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

Jungsoo mundur sedikit menjauh dan menengadah menatap rumah keluarganya. Kupandangi sosok sempurna yeojya itu. Malaikat yang tersesat kini sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Malaikat tanpa sayapku..

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan merangkul pinggang Jungsoo. " Wae?"

Jungsoo tersenyum. Air matanya masih mengalir. " Aku sangat merindukan tanah ini. Akhirnya bisa kembali. Dan aku bersyukur karena semua masih sama saat kutinggalkan dulu, Youngwoon-ah.."

" Arraseo." Jawabku lembut sambil ikut memperhatikan rumah keluarga Park. " Kita akan menginap tiga hari, gunakanlah waktu untuk menemui Jae dan Yunho." Gumamku memberi usul dan Jungsoo mengangguk.

Ia menatapku. " Gomawo, Youngwoon-ah.. Bertemu denganmu merubah hidupku. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.."

Aku balas tersenyum sambil menundukkan wajahku mendekati wajah Jungsoo. Kucium bibirnya perlahan. Jungsoo balas menciumku sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leherku. Kutarik tubuhnya semakin dekat denganku. Aku memeluk pinggangnya erat dan kami berdua hanya terbuai dalam ciuman kami.

Sesuai janjiku Jungsoo.. Aku akan melidungimu dan kita akan bersama selamanya.

.

~First story ending~

* * *

.

Ahhh~~~~ akhirnya selesai juga.. siapa yg nungguin kim family? Angakt tangan! Hhehe

Maaf klo first story-a kurang berkenan di hati para readers terhormat. Aku merasa sangat senang karena bnyak bnget yang nanyain kpan crita ini ku publish. Jadi makin semangat nulis. Dan maaf karena lama banget aq mublish crta ini, yaa..

Kali ini umma-appa nggak aku kasih cerita tragis. Udah saatnya mereka bahagia.. XD

Kuucapkan terima kasih sebanyak- banyaknya sama yg udah ngasih suara buat kim family series.

**Pumkin Yui, WhiteCat Shii, Cho Seo Ryun, Chacha Heenim, FaraDN, ZuZiZu-ZuZu, Cajungsoo, Firah, Rui Arisawa, Minnie Lups Starcraft, Ichigo, KimZie Aizawa, Cloudyue291, Kyuminnielover, Takaishihara, Kyuminbee, Unykyuminmin, Illumi4elfishy, Via2myrene, ELfishyShfly, Jongwoonieswife-sj, K.R.Y, Aokikumiko, Hyun Hyo, Pipit-SungminiElfishy, Maki Kisaragi, Hyukkie Akira, Sulli Otter, Min Hyorin, Keyra, Yukiya92, Han Hye Wook, Sapphire Pearls. (ini suara yang setuju, yang merasa ngga aq tulis berarti suaranya ngg sah) XD**

**Dan buat yg vote di fb.. Mian aq ngg bisa sebut nmanya coz aq lupa.. Tpi aq terima wall kalian.. :D**

**Intinya! MAKASIH SEMUA READERS! *bungkuk ampe kejedot***

Oh iya.. ini smua yg review di You Looks Like Strawberry..

Buat yg review di Partner juga aq ucapin JEONGMAL GOMAWO~~

Saranghae Readers.. :D

Hmm.. ada yg mw bocoran syapa pair selanjutnya? Hhaha

Ok! Seperti biasa..

REVIEW!


End file.
